


Cross Punishment

by Minuette16



Series: Fic ideas and drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Crying, Gags, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, cockring, dub-con, no beta reader we die like men!, slight stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuette16/pseuds/Minuette16
Summary: Just what the titel says, Cross gets punished by Nightmare and the badsanses
Relationships: Cross/Dust, Cross/Horror, Cross/Killer, Cross/Nightmare
Series: Fic ideas and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140569
Kudos: 33





	Cross Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, had a bad day at work and this was the result, if I have to suffer then so does Cross!

Okeej so Cross is getting punished for doing something bad, maybe hanging out with dream or something idk, so Nightmare striped him, gagged and tied down to a bed and all the others are just standing around ready for the fun to begin.

Nightmare gives the go ahead and Dust, Killer and Horror is on him immediately touching and teasing him, knowing all the spots that makes Cross whimper and turn to putty in their hands. The teasing drags on for a bit until Cross can’t stand it anymore and his body forms with his cock already standing proud and dripping precum.

Horror is the fastest and starts sucking on Cross cock all the while Killer and Dust continue to tease him, squeezing his boobs, leaving bite marks wherever they can reach. Cross at this point is a mess, crying and trying to speak but because of the gag all he can make are muffled moans and whimpers.

All this attention is getting to him but right before he can cum Nightmare, who has been sitting nearby watching the whole thing, orders everyone to stop much to Cross muffled protests. Nightmare walks up to Cross, pulls out a cockring and while he’s securing it around Cross weeping cock he explains that the real punishment is just starting and that it won’t end until he learns his lesson.

Killer, Dust and Horror the proceeds to take turns fucking cross into oblivion, all the while poor Cross can’t do anything to stop it. After nearly two hours of constant fucking and pleasure Cross is a overstimulated crying mess and he can’t do more that weakly wimper as Dust for the umpthiest time finish in him, he stopped counting after round 16. At this point Cross can barely keep his eye sockets open and he doesn't know what he wants more to cum or to die, both options sound good right now.

Finally, FINALLY Nightmare walks over and asks Cross the million dollar question,

“well, have you learnt your lesson?”

To this Cross furiously nods, trying to say that YES! YES HE HAS! PLEASE GOD MAKE IT STOP! I’LL BE GOOD JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! but still gagged all that come out are whimpers and muffled groans.

Nightmare hums and says that perhaps he has learned, upon hearing this Cross closes his eyes and relaxes for the first time since the punishment started, but not even 20 seconds later he hears Killer talking saying he should open his eyes because he wouldn't want to miss this.

When Cross opens his eyes Nightmare is straddling him, his pussy hovering just above Cross poor neglected cock. At the sight of this plus the hours of unending pleasure Cross don't know how to react but as soon as Nightmare slams down on Cross cock everything leading up to this point seems worth it.

That is until Nightmare starts a brutual pace and hes reminded for the umpthiest time of the fucking cockring that’s preventing him sweet, sweet release. He can’t he just can’t anymore and starts sobbing as his body is wrecked with pleasure once again, Nightmare suddenly stops, fully seated on Cross length, leans forward and whispers so only Cross can hear it.

“Now be a good boy and fill me up~”

And before Cross can't even process what just happened the tightness around his cock is gone and Nightmare resumes his brutuall pace once again.

One, two, three, four thrusts late and he knots Nightmare and screams around the gag as he’s cumming deep inside Nightmare, he’s wagley aware of Nightmare suddenly tightening around him, but right now he can’t think straight as he’s on cloud fucking 9 having the best orgasm ever.

Cross blacks out for a bit and is just able to make out that he’s being untied, the gag gets removed and he can feel a soft damp cloth on his bones. He can hear Dust and Killer talking and can barely make out what they are saying

“Do you think we overdid it?” Dust asks,

Killer responds with “Nah, if it was too much he could have just used the sign”.

Cross feels himself being wrapped up in a warm blanket and layed down on something soft, as the sounds of his mates purring as they curl up around him and the soft whispers of “love you”s and “good job” and “we’re so proud of you” Cross finally lets sleep take over and he finally passes out.


End file.
